jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Nautolaner
Die Beschreibung gefällt mir so überhaupt nicht. *"Nautolaner sind ... Wesen mit ... einem knorpelummantelten Skelett, welches Knochenbrüchen vorbeugt." Ein Skelett beugt also Knochenbrüchen vor. Das ist ungefähr so sinnvoll wie eine Raumstation, die allein zu dem Zweck gebaut wird, sich selbst zu verteidigen. Bitte umformulieren. *"Nautolaner sind von amphibischer Art, die sowohl unter Wasser als auch an der Oberfläche atmen können." Etwas unglückliche Grammatik. *"Nautolaner sind von amphibischer Art ... Ihre Heimatwelt Glee Anselm ist demzufolge mit Tümpeln, Mooren, Flüssen und Ozeanen bedeckt." Ihre Heimatwelt ist ganz sicher nicht deswegen von Tümpeln, Mooren etc. bedeckt, weil die Nautolaner amphibisch sind, sondern umgekehrt. Könnte das mal bitte jemand verbessern? --GALAKTOS 17:28, 28. Mär. 2010 (CEST) :Erstmal danke für die Hinweise. Den ersten Punkt halte ich jedoch für okay, es geht nicht daraum, dass das Skelett Knochenbrüchen vorbeugt, sondern dass das knorpelummantelte Skelett vor Brüchen schützt. Die anderen beiden Punkte sollten korrigiert werden - aber das könntest du doch auch selber machen, oder? Ansonsten aber gut hingesehen Bild:;-).gif Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 12:07, 29. Mär. 2010 (CEST) ::Hab jetzt alles nochmal ein wenig korrigiert (auch Planeten zu Planeten). War mir zuvor nicht sicher, dass ich das darf, weil ich überhaupt keine Quellen zu Nautolanern habe... --GALAKTOS 14:34, 29. Mär. 2010 (CEST) :::Galaktos, es is egal obs Planeten oder Planeten ist, das ist so etwas von egal, das kannst du ruhig lassen :D --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 14:44, 29. Mär. 2010 (CEST) ::::Mir ist es nicht egal, ich finde Planeten sieht beschissen aus. Als wüsste jemand nicht, wie man y benutzt. --GALAKTOS 19:33, 29. Mär. 2010 (CEST) :::::Edit: Hab jetzt gesehen, auch bei Planeten wird das ganze Wort zum Link... *schäm* --GALAKTOS 19:34, 29. Mär. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Es wird alles verlinkt, was in den Klammern angezeigt wird, aber was du auf dem Bildschirm siehst ist alles, was nicht mit - oder so abgetrennt ist. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 19:43, 29. Mär. 2010 (CEST) :::::::Beide Möglichkeiten erzeugen am Ende denselben Text, aber Planeten ist einfach eleganter, weil weniger Code... Pandora Diskussion 23:51, 29. Mär. 2010 (CEST) Waren die Nautolan an der Rebellion im ersten galaktischen Bürgerkrieg(Teil IV;V;VI)beteiligt? DarthLebra (Diskussion) 13:09, 2. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Hautfarbe Ich wollte fragen, ob man bei der Hautfarbe nicht noch Braun ergänzen sollte, da Knox in der Star Wars The Clone Wars Folge "Monster" eine, wie im Jedipedia beschriebene, braune Hautfarbe hat und keine grüne. Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich dies ohne weiteres einfügen darf. MFG MarathSaelt (Diskussion) 13:07, 6. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :Ich finde, Knox hat eher eine blaue den eine braune Hautfarbe, aber es gibt bestimmt auch noch Nautolaner, die eine bräunliche Hautfarbe haben. Wie bei vielen anderen Spezies variiert die Hautfarbe öfters. Du kannst die neue Farbe(n) gerne ergänzen. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 13:12, 6. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Weibliche Nautolaner ? Weibliche Nautolaner? Hi, ich habe mich gefragt, ob es auch weibliche Nautolaner gibt. Von der Logik her mit der Fortpflanzung und so müsste es ja eigentlich welche geben, aber da keine weiblichen Individuen bekannt sind ... Hoffe auf ein paar MeinungenMerleFelix (Diskussion) 19:51, 30. Jun. 2015 (UTC)MerleFelix Der Geruchssinn Ich sehe ein Problem mit der Beschreibung der Nautolaner. Im ersten Teil wird gesagt sie können im Wasser sehr gut Gerüche/Gefühle war nehmen und drei, vier Sätze später widerspricht man sich wieder. Bitte beheben. Gruß (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Anduril Lavel 1992 (Diskussion | Beiträge) 14:11 Uhr, 8. November 2017) :Ich erkenne ehrlich gesagt, den von dir angesprochenen Widerspruch nicht, könntest du vielleicht noch einmal konkret sagen, was genau sich wiederspricht. MfG --Keks95 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/dewikia/images/thumb/f/f4/Keks.png/12px-Keks.png 13:23, 8. Nov. 2017 (UTC) ::Unter der Wasseroberfläche ist der Geruchssinn der Nautolaner besonders stark ausgeprägt und sie können einen Duft mit absoluter Gewissheit zuordnen'. Jeder der Tentakel am Kopf steht für eine andere Geruchsrichtung. '''An der Luft ist ihr Geruchssinn nur noch ein Viertel so scharf wie unter Wasser, sie sind aber dennoch in der Lage, die Stimmung einer Person an den in der Luft hängenden Pheromonen zu riechen'. Infolgedessen teilen Nautolaner häufig die Stimmung von Personen in ihrer Nähe. Des Weiteren stellen Geruchsstoffe einen wesentlichen Teil ihrer Sprache Nautila dar. '''Da Gerüche allerdings über Wasser nicht gut übertragen werden, sprechen die Nautolaner außerhalb des Wassers meistens Basic oder Anselmian. ::Lies dir bitte diesen Abschnitt genau durch vielleicht verstehst du dann was ich meine. ::Ich mach was sich meiner Meinung nach wiederspricht fett.--Anduril Lavel 1992 (Diskussion) 13:44, 8. Nov. 2017 (UTC) Anduril :::Ich sehe da keinen Widerspruch, im Gegenteil, die Sätze ergänzen sich gegenseitig. Nautolaner können unter Wasser besonders gut riechen, an der Luft deutlich schlechter und da sie über den Geruch an sich kommunizieren, reden sie über Wasser Basic oder Anselmian, da die Geruchs-Kommunikation zu stark eingeschränkt ist. --Keks95 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/dewikia/images/thumb/f/f4/Keks.png/12px-Keks.png 13:52, 8. Nov. 2017 (UTC) ::::Sorry ich habe den letzten Satz nicht richtig verstanden. ::::Da Gerüche allerdings über Wasser nicht gut übertragen werden, ::::da habe ich nicht gleich vestanden das es um die Übertragung in der Luft geht. ::::Sorry, Sorry, Sorry! :( --Anduril Lavel 1992 (Diskussion) 13:57, 8. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :::::Macht ja nichts, es kann ja durchaus ma etwas falsch sein, ich verstehe jetzt auch dein Verständnisproblem. --Keks95 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/dewikia/images/thumb/f/f4/Keks.png/12px-Keks.png 14:03, 8. Nov. 2017 (UTC)